Wandale
Wandale (ang. Hooligans) - klan zamieszkujący Nowe Berk, a przedtem wyspę Berk, pojawiający się jako filmowy odpowiednik Kudłatych Chuliganów w filmowej ekranizacji książek Cressidy Cowell. Przywódcą owego klanu jest Czkawka, który odziedziczył władzę po swoim zmarłym ojcu - Stoicku Ważkim. Charakterystyka Wandale, wbrew nazwie plemienia, należą do najspokojniejszych i najbardziej pokojowych klanów wikingów, głównie ze względu na Czkawkę, który nauczył wszystkich stawiania przyjaźni ponad walkę. Wandale nigdy nie podejmują ataków na inne plemiona jako pierwsi, lecz zawsze są gotowi bronić się przed ewentualną agresją. Sami ruszyli na wojnę jedynie wówczas, gdy byli jeszcze skłóceni ze smokami i za wszelką cenę chcieli je zabić. Darzą swojego wodza szczerym, ogromnym szacunkiem i często odczuwają przed nim lęk. Boją się mu sprzeciwić bądź podważyć jego opinię, choć są świadomi, że ten nigdy ich nie skrzywdzi. Są pracowici i ufają sobie nawzajem. Nie są skłonni do sporów, a gdy do nich dojdzie, zwykle rozwiązują je za pośrednictwem wodza. W przeciwieństwie do innych klanów, które zostały poznane wyłącznie z walecznej strony, Wandale są poznani znacznie lepiej i szerzej. Noszą proste, subtelne ubrania, nieozdobione symbolami klanu i często niechronione nawet małym elementem zbroi. Prawie wszyscy noszą na głowie hełmy, różniące się między sobą wielkością oraz ilością i kształtem zdobiących go rogów. Bitewne zbroje Wandali także nie mają żadnego symbolu, głównie dlatego, że klan ten zwykle nie wyrusza na otwarte wojny z innymi plemionami. Historia Przybycie wikingów na Berk Wikingowie zasiedlili wyspę wyspę Berk około trzystu lat przed fabułą filmów (według serialu nawet niecałe czterysta) i żyją na niej od siedmiu pokoleń. Wybudowali drewniane domy, jednak okazało się, że w okolicy żyją smoki, regularnie atakujące wyspę w celu zdobycia pożywienia. Ich ogień palił domy, które mieszkańcy wioski nieustannie odbudowywali. Wodzowie Zanim Stoick Ważki został wodzem, na Berk panował jego ojciec, a przed nimi inni, niektórzy nazwani z imienia, wodzowie. Byli to między innymi Bernardyn I i jego syn Bernardyn II (zwany Czkawką). Według Śledzika, większość wodzów zabijała swoich ojców, by przejąć tytuł. Młodość Czkawki Przez wiele pokoleń wikingowie walczyli ze smokami. Panowało wówczas prawo "zabij lub zgiń", zgodnie z którym każdy wiking musiał walczyć w obronie wyspy i zabijać smoki, jeśli samemu chciał przeżyć. Gdy Czkawka jest jeszcze niemowlęciem, jego matka, Valka, okazuje się jedynym wikingiem, który nie chce zabijać smoków i broni ich. Pozostałych mieszkańców irytuje jej zachowanie, ponieważ powstrzymuje ich przed atakami, pozwalając smokom uciekać. Gdy kobieta w czasie jednego ze smoczych nalotów widzi wdzierającego się do jej domu gada i przypomina sobie o śpiącym tam dziecku, bez wahania biegnie synkowi na ratunek. Jest gotowa nawet zabić zwierzę, jednak przekonuje się, że smok nie jest groźny i nie chce skrzywdzić ani jej, ani małego Czkawki. Chwilę później jednak do mieszkania wpada Stoick Ważki z toporem w ręku i wściekły smok odlatuje, zabierając ze sobą Valkę. ''Jak wytresować smoka Wikingiem, który zmienia mentalność swojego klanu, okazuje się Czkawka, młody i wątły syn Stoicka Ważkiego, wodza wioski. Podczas jednego z licznych smoczych ataków, podczas których płonie wiele zabudowań, a smoki rozkradają zwierzęta hodowlane, jako pierwszy wiking zestrzeliwuje Nocną Furię - tajemniczy postrach nocnego nieba. Jednak nie decyduje się na jej zabicie - zamiast tego zdobywa zaufanie smoka i tresuje go. Przez długi czas kryje się ze swoim nowym przyjacielem. W końcu jednak prawda wychodzi na jaw. Stoick Ważki postanawia wykorzystać smoka, by dopłynąć do Smoczego Leża, kolebki smoków atakujących wyspę, i wybić je wszystkie raz na zawsze. Na wyspie jednak czeka na wikingów Czerwona Śmierć - ogromny smok, który dziesiątkuje wojowników. Jego pokonanie staje się możliwe dzięki pomocy wytresowanych przez Czkawkę smoków. Idąc za przykładem chłopaka, plemię zawiera sojusz ze smokami i tresuje osobniki zamieszkujące Berk. Prezent Nocnej Furii Wandale przygotowują się na największe zimowe święto, Snoggletoga, które w tym roku po raz pierwszy będą obchodzić w towarzystwie smoków. Obecność zwierząt wszystkich bardzo cieszy, ludzie razem z wierzchowcami w wesołej atmosferze stroją wioskę. Niespodziewanie wszystkie skrzydlate gady zbierają się w stado i z niewiadomego powodu uciekają z Berk. Berkianie są zasmuceni i choć próbują ratować świąteczny nastrój, nieszczególnie im to wychodzi - zwłaszcza dzieci bardzo tęsknią za smokami, czemu dają wyraz, lepiąc gady ze śniegu i tuląc się do nich. Astrid proponuje wymyślenie nowych świątecznych tradycji, do których zalicza wymyślony przez siebie napój - jaczy mogel - zaś Czkawka konstruuje dla swojego smoka, który jako jedyny podczas ucieczki był uziemiony, automatyczny ogon. Szczerbatek ucieka, jednak dzięki Sztukamięs, którą Śledzik ukrył w szopie, Czkawka odkrywa cel podróży smoków - jest nim Lęgowisko, w którym się rozmnażają. Tymczasem na Berk młodzież znajduje w szopie jaja Sztukamięs i roznosi je w ramach świątecznych prezentów. Niestety, jaja wybuchają, niszcząc dekoracje i dużą część wioski. Sytuację ratuje powrót smoków z Lęgowiska, a także pojawienie się Szczerbatka, który w rzeczywistości udał się na poszukiwania hełmu Czkawki. Wandale radośnie świętują wraz z młodymi i dorosłymi osobnikami. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu pojawiają się dwa wrogie Wandalom plemiona - Łupieżcy oraz Berserkowie. Łupieżcom zależy na podbiciu Berk z powodu personalnych zatargów ich przywódcy, Albrechta Perfidnego, z wodzem Wandali, Stoickiem Ważkim. Plemię próbuje ataku już w odcinku ''Albrecht i Łupieżcy, a później wielokrotnie ponawia agresywne zachowania względem Berk. Berserkowie natomiast, jako plemię niecierpliwe i waleczne, dążą do wojny z Wandalami z powodu plotek na temat zbieranej przez nich armii smoków. Teoretycznie jednak mają z Berkianami rozejm, którego podpisanie wodzowie klanów - Stoick Ważki i Dagur Szalony - ponawiają w odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa. W odcinku Festiwal Roztopów na Berk odbywa się tytułowe święto z okazji nadchodzącej wiosny. W czasie festiwalu cała wioska zbiera się, by oglądać zmagania i kibicować, a młodzi Wandale rywalizują w takich konkurencjach jak rzut owcą, toczenie bali czy rzut toporem do celu. Z powodu obecności smoków świętowanie trwa więcej niż jeden dzień, a młodzież mierzy się także w locie z przeszkodami, popisach akrobatycznych na grzbietach wierzchowców czy strzelaniu do celu. Na prowadzenie wysuwają się Czkawka z Sączysmarkiem, a remis między nimi ma rozstrzygnąć wyścig. Haddock ma większą szansę na wygraną, jednak pozwala wyprzedzić się Jorgensonowi, ten bowiem walczy pod bardzo silną presją ojca - ród Jorgensonów jeszcze nigdy w historii nie przegrał Roztopów. W odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun wyspę nawiedza wielka burza. Przez siadowiska dla smoków, zbudowane przez wikingów, pioruny uderzają w domy, niszcząc je. Podburzeni przez nienawidzącego smoków Pleśniaka Wandale zrzucają winę za kataklizm na pomiot burzy - Nocną Furię - ale Czkawka udowania współplemieńcom, że winny nie jest smok, a metal użyty do budowy siadowisk. W odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot Śledzik przez przypadek znajduje i przynosi na Berk świecący kamień, który Pyskacz opisuje jako kamień wielkiego szczęścia. Gdy wychodzi na jaw, że to nie kamień, a jajo Zmiennoskrzydłego, Ingerman co prędzej odnosi je na miejsce, jednak żądny zysku Sączysmark śledzi go i wykrada sporo jaj, by później sprzedawać je Wandalom. Ludzie w zamian za - w ich mniemaniu - kamienie szczęścia oferują mu swoje zwierzęta, a nawet dzieci. Kradzież jaj sprowadza na wyspę atak Zmiennoskrzydłych. Berkianie nie potrafią stawić czoła niewidocznemu wrogowi, który rozpełza się po całej wiosce. Na szczęście zwrócenie smokom ich jaj pozwala uchronić osadę przed zniszczeniem. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) na Berk ponownie odbywa się święto. Tym razem jest to tydzień Borka, uroczystość organizowana na cześć pierwszego wikinga, który opisał smoki. Wandale stroją wioskę i przygotowują parady, w których po raz pierwszy mają również uczestniczyć smoki. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2) Czkawka, schwytany przez Łupieżców z powodu podstępu Pleśniaka, zostaje przewieziony na wyspę wrogiego plemienia. Albrecht chce z pomocą chłopaka wytresować schwytane smoki, by wykorzystać je przeciwko Wandalom. Przyjaciołom udaje się jednak odbić Czkawkę. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać jeźdźcy dostają zakaz dosiadania swoich wierzchowców ze względu na zagrożenie, jakie może dla nich stanowić Albrecht. Kiedy wódz nie daje się przekonać, przyjaciele postanawiają trenować w ukryciu. Dzięki temu zauważają zbliżającą się nocą flotę Łupieżców. Udaje im się obronić Berk przed atakiem, ale nie dostrzegają małej łódki przybijającej do brzegu. Bestial niezauważony podkłada pod wioskę jaja Szeptozgonów. W odcinku Noc i wrzask jeźdźcy udają się na trening na Smoczą Wyspę. Niestety spotykają tam Dagura, chcącego poznać bliżej smoki i zapolować na nie. Gdy przywódca Berserków orientuje się, że Wandale współdziałają z gadami i bronią ich, zrywa zawarty rozejm i ogłasza wojnę między Berk a jego plemieniem. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu pod wyspą Berk wykluwają się podłożone przez Łupieżców jaja Szeptozgonów. Z jednego z nich wydostaje się zmutowana odmiana tego gatunku - Krzykozgon. Smoki drążą tunele pod stopami wikingów, powodując odpływ wody ze studni i deficyt wody w wiosce. Jeźdźcy muszą dostarczać wodę z odległych ujęć, na czym Sączysmark, podobnie jak na "kamieniach szczęścia", chce zbić majątek. Wkrótce jednak same smoki dają się we znaki Berkianom - wylatują na powierzchnię i terroryzują wioskę. Jeźdźcom udaje się z trudem przechytrzyć Krzykozgona, jednak stado jego mniejszych braci zabiera rannego w spokojne, odległe miejsce, aby mógł dojść do siebie. W odcinku Zemsta nad Berk pojawiają się furie Orvandila, zwiastujące przybycie nawiedzającego wioskę raz na dziesięć lat Marazmora. Ludzie chowają się w domach, ukrywają i zamykają wszystkie drzwi i okna. Opowieści głoszą, że na sam widok tego smoka ofiarę paraliżuje strach. Taką ofiarą w przeszłości padł wuj Astrid, przez co Hoffersonowie stracili szacunek i przypięto im łatkę tchórzy. Dziewczyna chce to zmienić i zmierzyć się z Marazmorem, w czym chcąc nie chcąc pomaga jej Czkawka. Jeźdźcy odkrywają, że to nie widok smoka, a jego neurotoksyczna mgła paraliżuje ofiarę. Znajdują też powód wizyt gada - co dziesięć lat na Berk pojawiają się świecące algi, którymi się żywi. Przekierowują algi do morza, przepędzając smoka, a Hoffersonom udaje się przywrócić dobre imię. W odcinku Wandersmok (część 1) jeźdźcy odnajdują w lodzie tytułowego gada. Mimo zamrożenia smok wciąż żyje, a przez nieostrożnie zachowanie bliźniaków i Sączysmarka zostaje uwolniony z mroźnej pułapki. Tego samego smoka poszukują również Berserkowie, ponieważ Wandersmok jest ich symbolem i ważną częścią tradycji - mówi się, że w przeszłości ujeżdżali ten śmiertelnie niebezpieczny gatunek. W bitwie wywiązującej się między jeźdźcami, Wandersmokiem i plemieniem Dagura gad zostaje strącony do wody i wciągnięty do łodzi - jednak nie jest to statek Berserków, a Łupieżców. W odcinku Wandersmok (część 2) wychodzi na jaw, że wrogowie Berk sprzymierzyli się ze sobą. Albrecht w zamian za pomoc w schwytaniu i wytresowaniu elektrycznej bestii ma otrzymać od Dagura wsparcie w zdobyciu rodzinnej wyspy jeźdźców. Jednak z powodu nieporozumień w kwestii kolejności wypełnienia zobowiązań wybucha między nimi sprzeczka. Dagur w walce wyrzuca Albrechta za burtę, po czym przejmuje Wandersmoka i posyła do wody piorun, uśmiercając wszystkie znajdujące się w niej żywe stworzenia. Następnie składa Łupieżcom propozycję przejścia na swoją stronę, co wszyscy, łącznie z Bestialem, czynią w obawie przed śmiercią. Na szczęście dzięki nieuwadze Dagura udaje się go pokonać piorunami Wandersmoka, a gada zwabić do jaskini i z powrotem zamrozić, dzięki czemu Wandale są bezpieczni. Dagur poprzysięga zemstę Czkawce i Nocnej Furii. W odcinku Wielki lód z powodu wyjątkowo lodowatej zimy zamarza ocean, a na Berk po lodzie dostaje się stado Szybkich Szpiców, które nocą atakują wioskę i rażą swoim paraliżującym jadem wielu Wandali, w tym Stoicka. Wikingowie chronią się w Zatoczce, zabierając ze sobą sparaliżowanych towarzyszy, a osada pustoszeje. Ze względu na nocną aktywność Szpiców jeźdźcy próbują pozbyć się smoków z wioski przed zachodem słońca, zabierając z jaskini przywódcę stada. Nie udaje się zakończyć akcji przed nastaniem zmroku, ale przyjaciele wywabiają Szpice na pokrywę lodową i smoczym ogniem niszczą lodowy most, odcinając stado od wioski. W odcinku Kto mgłą wojuje... żelastwo kupione przez Pyskacza od Johanna Kupczego okazuje się być gniazdem Zaduśnych Zdechów. Niewielkie smoki pod osłoną nocy i dymu kradną Wandalom niemal wszystkie metalowe przedmioty, między innymi broń, elementy domowego użytku czy nawet gwoździe i bolce, skutkiem czego Berk jest bezbronne. Johann przyciśnięty do muru przyznaje, że żelastwo w bardzo korzystnej cenie zakupił od pewnego Berserka, a Czkawka natychmiast domyśla się, że Dagur wykorzystał nieświadomego kupca do swoich celów. To przypuszczenie potwierdza fakt pojawienia się armady Berserków u brzegów Berk. Jeźdźcy wykorzystują jednak obecność Zdechów na swoją korzyść - wabią je na statki wroga resztkami metalu, a smoki w mig rozbrajają łodzie i porywają cały metal. Po wszystkim z pomocą Johanna Wandale pozbywają się gadów z Berk i odzyskują swoje rzeczy. W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 1) okazuje się, że Albrecht przeżył i jest gotów stanąć po stronie Berkian, jeśli ci pomogą mu zemścić się na Dagurze. Zostaje jednak oskarżony o wiele zbrodni i wtrącony do więzienia. Nocą Berserkowie przypuszczają atak na Berk - do Akademii podrzucają smoczy korzeń, by smoki zaczęły walczyć przeciw sobie i swoim właścicielom, zaś sami ruszają na Wandali. Ramię w ramię z obrońcami wyspy walczy wypuszczony przez Sączysmarka Albrecht. Niestety walka kończy się pojmaniem Stoicka. Dagur stawia ultimatum: Nocna Furia w zamian za wodza. W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 2) rozgrywa się ostateczna walka między Wandalami i Łupieżcami a Berserkami. Czkawka i Albrecht udają się po Stoicka i mimo pewnych utrudnień, m.in. schwytania Czkawki i Szczerbatka, wodza udaje się odbić. Ponadto Czkawka odkrywa powód agresji Krzykozgona - zagrażający Berk smok szuka swojej matki. Z pomocą Śledzika gad zostaje zwabiony na Wyspę Łupieżców, gdzie rezyduje Dagur oraz znajduje się matka białej bestii. Dagur zostaje pokonany i wtrącony do lochu Łupieżców, a Krzykozgon wraz z uwolnioną rodzicielką odlatuje. Wandale i Łupieżcy zostają sprzymierzeńcami. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) Berk prezentuje się już bardziej rozbudowane, w trakcie stawiania paśników i smoczego hangaru, a Wandale żyją w spokoju, którego nie chcą mącić. Większość jeźdźców znajduje sobie pracę. Do Czkawki dociera wiadomość o ucieczce Dagura z lochu Łupieżców. W odcinku Harmonia nieidealna grupa jeźdźców opuszcza Berk, by móc eksplorować odległe lądy z pomocą znalezionego artefaktu - Smoczego Oka. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Dagur przypuszcza prowokacyjny atak na Berk, w wyniku którego zostaje zniszczony dom Astrid. Dagur, śledząc drogi powrotne jeźdźców, odnajduje dzięki temu ich bazę zwaną Końcem Świata. Tymczasem dziewczyna, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że bez jeźdźców Berk i żyjący tam Wandale nie są bezpieczni, trenuje zapasową grupę, zwaną Drużyną A, w składzie: Gustaw Larsen, Sączyślin Jorgenson, Gothi, Niemy Sven, Gruby i Wiadro - by ci w razie zagrożenia zawsze byli na miejscu. W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów Czkawka dowiaduje się o lokalizacji najbliższej aukcji smoków, którą Dagur - obecnie już jego sojusznik - polecił mu przed swoją rzekomą śmiercią zniszczyć, by skutecznie uderzyć w obecnych wrogów jeźdźców i Wandali - Łowców Smoków. Wstęp na aukcję wymaga jednak sporego kapitału. Czkawka zamierza pożyczyć złoto z rezerw Berk, jednak wódz stanowczo odmawia. Przekonuje go dopiero argumentacja, że jeśli aukcja nie zostanie przerwana, Łowcy zdobędą środki, dzięki którym bez problemu pokonają smoczych obrońców - Wandali - i zdobędą ich wyspę oraz smoki. Jeźdźcom udaje się zapobiec transakcjom oraz uwolnić smoki, jednak przywódca Łowców, Viggo, jak zwykle okazuje się być przewidujący i Czkawka traci całe złoto Berk. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę wioska Berk obchodzi 400-lecie istnienia, z czego Wandale są bardzo dumni. Z tej okazji przygotowywane są huczne uroczystości i strojona jest wioska, a jeźdźcy wracają do domu, by wziąć udział w wielkim pokazie. Niestety, brak złota daje się odczuć przy planowaniu zakupu rzeczy i jedzenia na święto. Ponadto za głowę Czkawki Viggo wyznacza nagrodę, którą zamierza wypłacić właśnie złotem ukradzionym Berkianom. Zwabieni okazją, na obchody rocznicy na Berk przybywają łowcy nagród. W odcinku Sączyfoch na jednej z wysp zostaje zbudowany spichlerz, w którym Wandale składują zapasową broń oraz przede wszystkim pożywienie na wypadek cięższych czasów. W odcinku Straszna cieśnina Berk dotyka ciężki głód, gdyż żadne łodzie kupieckie nie dobijają do portu i Wandale nie mogą zakupić pożywienia. Okazuje się, że to sprawka Łowców, którzy w strategicznie usytuowanej na ważnym szlaku handlowym cieśninie przykuli pod wodą smoka, Podwodnego Rozpruwacza. Bestia zatapia wszystkie zbliżające się do cieśniny statki. W ten sposób Viggo stara się zaszantażować Czkawkę - jeśli jeźdźcy nie przestaną nękać Łowców, Berk będzie miało kłopoty. Jeźdźcy pomagają Wandalom zdobyć pożywienie, dostając się na grzbietach smoków do spichlerza. Dzięki swojej pomysłowości wkrótce uwalniają Rozpruwacza, a na Berk wraca dobrobyt. W odcinku Niekończący się dzień okazuje się, że okres Północnego Słońca - kilkunastu dni, w czasie których na Berk trwa dzień polarny i w ogóle nie zachodzi słońce - Wandale wykorzystują do wzmożonej pracy. Przez pierwszy tydzień funkcjonują w miarę normalnie, lecz w drugim tygodniu brak snu zaczyna mieć negatywny wpływ na ludzki organizm w postaci głodu sennego, którego objawy są przeróżne - Wandali ogarnia na przykład nadmierna wesołość, euforia czy nienaturalny przypływ energii, lub wręcz przeciwnie, bywają apatyczny, otępiali i smutni. Niejednokrotnie są też agresywni, kłótliwi i znacznie bardziej niż zwykle skorzy do walk. W odcinku Gorączka złota jeźdźcy dzięki pomocy Dagura znajdują i odzyskują złoto Berk, które wraca do ich rodzinnej wioski. Dagur i jego siostra Heathera dzięki części znalezionego złota postanawiają odbudować plemię Berserków, tym razem już w sojuszu z Wandalami, i przywrócić mu dawną świetność. W odcinkach Ogniowa Burza (część 1) i Ogniowa Burza (część 2) Wandale biernie uczestniczą w wojnie z Łowcami Smoków. Berk ze smoczych grzbietów ochraniają Stoick, Pyskacz oraz Drużyna A, ponieważ wedle słów Viggo jest ono jednym z celów ataku Ogniowej Burzy. Jeźdźcy natomiast decydują się odpierać atak na Końcu Świata, żeby utrzymać Łowców jak najdalej od swojej rodzinnej wyspy i nie narażać jej na wojnę. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 2) jeźdźcy, Drużyna A i cała flota Wandali rusza na wojnę z Łowcami Smoków, którzy zajęli Koniec Świata, by odbić bazę jeźdźców i oddalić zagrożenie od Berk. W odcinku Dużo dymu, dużo ognia Stoick, dowiedziawszy się o zdradzie Johanna, nakazuje Wandalom wyrzucić całe jedzenie, jakie od niego kupili, obawiając się, że jest zatrute. Trwają poszukiwania nowego kupca, który będzie zaopatrywał Berk, jednak wódz nikomu nie ufa, bowiem żaden z kandydatów nie ma przy sobie kory wierzby, która jest ważnym antidotum. Stoick - śledzony przez syna - sam udaje się na poszukiwania składnika. Gdy wyspa jest opuszczona przez przywódców, znienacka napadają na nią Lotnicy. Krogan bez większego trudu podbija Berk i więzi mieszkańców w Twierdzy. Ojciec z synem po powrocie wspólnie uwalniają przyjaciół i razem z nimi wypierają najeźdźców. W odcinku Najczarniejsza noc Stoick zostaje zaatakowany podczas patrolu przez Lotników i odnosi poważne obrażenia. Jeźdźcy na wieść o ciężkim stanie wodza Wandali wracają do domu. Czkawka nie opuszcza ojca, wyrzucając sobie, że to jego nieobecność spowodowała nieszczęście. Nie ma siły mierzyć się z ciężarem władzy, która może na niego spaść. W odcinku Król smoków (część 1) Czkawka zostaje wybrany obecnym wodzem Berk. Chcąc uchronić Wandali przed wojną nie wraca jednak na rodzinną wyspę, a wraz z jeźdźcami, Berserkami i Skrzydlatymi Pannami walczy przeciwko Kroganowi i Johannowi w odcinku Król smoków (część 2). Tytułowy "król smoków", którego Łowcy pragną zdobyć, oraz jego jajo, zostają uratowane zostawione w spokoju, zaś wrogowie pokonani - Johann ginie zamrożony przez Oszołomostracha, zaś Krogan okazuje się służyć Drago Krwawdoniowi, który za niewykonanie misji skazuje go na śmierć. Jeźdźcy opuszczają swoją bazę i na dobre wracają do domu, a Stoick ponownie przyjmuje tytuł wodza Wandali, choć Czkawka domyśla się, że ojciec niedługo będzie chciał mu już na dobre przekazać przywództwo. ''Świt jeźdźców smoków Krótkometrażówka ukazuje jeźdźców przygotowujących się do smoczych wyścigów. Rozpoczyna się między nimi spór dotyczący tego, kto z nich faktycznie wynalazł tę rozrywkę, i żeby to ustalić, wracają pamięcią do czasu, gdy się to stało - to znaczy gdy byli dużo młodsi. Uciekające z zagrody owce uniemożliwiają Wandalom zorganizowanie tradycyjnych regat, dlatego na rozkaz Stoicka młodzi jeźdźcy gonią owce na grzbietach swoich smoków, co powoli przeradza się w rywalizację, kto złapie ich więcej. Gdy wódz musi opuścić wyspę na kilka dni, zrzuca na syna obowiązek zorganizowania regat. Wandale, podjudzani przez niektórych jeźdźców, domagają się jednak smoczych wyścigów, na które Czkawka w końcu się zgadza. Ogólne reguły ustala Mieczyk. Po powrocie wódz akceptuje nową formę rozrywki, a Wandale kibicują rywalizującym drużynom jeźdźców. Jak wytresować smoka 2 Pięć lat po zjednoczeniu ras smoków i ludzi wikingowie żyją beztrosko u boku skrzydlatych stworzeń, urządzając wyścigi smoków i prowadząc pokojowy żywot. Wódz wioski, Stoick Ważki, zamierza wkrótce przekazać tron Berk swojemu synowi i odejść na emeryturę. Pojawia się jednak zakłócające spokój Berkian zagrożenie ze strony szalonego łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdonia, który pragnie zebrać wszystkie istniejące smoki do swojej armii. Stoick Ważki, po otrzymaniu wieści o niebezpieczeństwie, rozkazuje uziemić wszystkie smoki i zabrania komukolwiek opuszczać wyspę, szykując się do obrony przed nadciągającą wojną. Czkawka jako przyszły wódz postanawia wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i odnaleźć wroga, jednak prędzej w jego ręce wpadają pozostali jeźdźcy. Czkawka i Drago spotykają się dopiero pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, w którym żyje Wandalka, matka Czkawki, żona Stoicka i obrończyni smoków - Valka. Jeźdźcy z Berk podejmują walkę z wrogiem. Czkawka stara się mu przemówić do rozsądku, jednak Drago demonstruje swoją potęgę, zabijając zarówno przywódcę wszystkich smoków, jak i wodza Wandali. Po odniesieniu zwycięstwa i zdobyciu wierności wszystkich skrzydlatych stworzeń dzięki posłusznej mu alfie, Drago kieruje swoje siły na Berk. Podczas gdy uziemieni jeźdźcy urządzają swojemu wodzowi tradycyjny pogrzeb, Oszołomostrach Drago zieje lodem i niszczy ich wioskę, zaś wszystkie mieszkające w niej smoki zmusza do posłuszeństwa. Wyspę wyzwala Szczerbatek, który dzięki przyjaźni łączącej go z Czkawką sprzeciwia się alfie, uwalnia stado i pokonuje wielkiego smoka, odrąbując mu kieł. Z powodu ataku większość budynków jest zniszczona, zaś wioska pokryta lodem, jednak Wandale podejmują odbudowę. Obok Twierdzy staje pomnik Stoicka Ważkiego. Nowym wodzem plemienia zostaje Czkawka. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W rok po przejęciu rządów przez Czkawkę Haddocka wyspa Berk jest już mocno przeludnionym lądem. Całą jej powierzchnię pokrywają chaty wikingów i liczne domy dla smoków, które ze względu na ciągle rosnącą liczbę skrzydlatych mieszkańców muszą stać na grubych palach porozstawianych po całej wyspie, wykorzystując wszelką możliwą przestrzeń. To przyczynia się do nieopanowanego chaosu, ścisku i braku higieny. Sprowadzając wszystkie smoki na swoją ojczystą ziemię, Czkawka zmienia ją w łakomy kąsek dla wszystkich smoczych wrogów - nieustannie musi radzić sobie z agresją Łowców. W końcu na Berk dociera także słynny zabójca niemal wszystkich Nocnych Furii, Grimmel Gnębiciel. Nie mogąc zdobyć Szczerbatka pali całą osadę, zmuszając Wandali do ucieczki. Wódz podejmuje decyzję o odszukaniu Ukrytego Świata, legendarnej kolebki smoków znanej mu z opowieści ojca, i przeniesieniu tam swojego ludu. Dla wędrujących Berkian miejscem na postój i tymczasowym domem okazuje się wysunięta na zachód wyspa, na której wraz z zaprzyjaźnionymi gadami osiadają, by odpocząć. Ostatecznie nie wracają już na rodzimą ziemię, a Nowe Berk, po pokonaniu Grimmela, staje się zarówno miejscem rozstania ze smoczymi towarzyszami, jak świadkiem ponownego rozkwitu plemienia Wandali oraz ceremonii zaślubin ich wodza, Czkawki Haddocka, z Astrid Hofferson. Od tej pory para wspólnie sprawuje pieczę nad mieszkańcami oraz rozwijającą się osadą. Doczekują się dwójki dzieci - syna Nuffinka i córki Zephyr. Kultura Życie codzienne W serialu i filmach obserwujemy wiele zwyczajów, kształtujących codzienne życie Wandali. Każdy wiking ma przydzielone zadanie, które musi wypełniać, żeby życie wioski toczyło się bez problemów. I tak niektórzy są odpowiedzialni za łowienie ryb, inni za wypiekanie pieczywa, wykuwanie broni itp. Towarzyskie i organizacyjne życie Wandali koncentruje się w Twierdzy. Uczniowie smoczego szkolenia biorą tam udział w wykładach i teoretycznych lekcjach dotyczących walki ze smokami, omawiane są sprawy wojenne i organizacyjne lub po prostu spożywane są posiłki i odbywają się towarzyskie rozmowy. Wiadomo, że w wiosce Wandali działa Straż Berk, której głównym zadaniem jest obrona klanu przed wrogami, a być może także pilnowanie pokoju między jego członkami. Nowo narodzone dziecko przechodzi oficjalny rytuał, podczas którego, na oczach całego klanu, zostaje oficjalne przyjęte do plemienia. W nastoletnim wieku (nieco poniżej 20. roku życia) Wandal podejmuje pracę. Wszyscy dorośli Wandale, także kobiety, są zdolni do walki i biorą udział w wojnach. Po śmierci wikinga-wojownika odbywa się charakterystyczny pogrzeb, podczas którego jego ciało jest spalane na łodzi wypuszczonej na ocean. Uroczystości Wandale obchodzą liczne coroczne uroczystości. Do poznanych w filmach czy serialu świąt należą: * Święto Snoggletoga - odpowiednik Bożego Narodzenia; kilkudniowe święto organizowane zimą, podczas którego stawia się drewniane choinki, zdobi wioskę i obdarowuje się nawzajem prezentami. Młodym wikingom mówi się, że prezenty przynosi Odyn, który tradycyjnie wkłada je im do hełmów. * Tydzień Borka - uroczystość organizowana ku pamięci Borka Wielkiego, który jako pierwszy Wandal dokładnie poznał i opisał bardzo dużo gatunków smoków w Smoczym Podręczniku. Pozostałe zwyczaje Kulturę Wandali określają także liczne zwyczaje, niebędące świętami: * Smocze szkolenie - do czasu zawarcia pokoju ze smokami było to podstawowe szkolenie, przez które przeprowadzano wszystkich młodych Wandali - miało one na celu nauczenie ich walki ze skrzydlatymi gadami i zabijania ich, by w przyszłości mogli skutecznie bronić wyspy Berk przed atakami smoków. * Festiwal Roztopów - festiwal organizowany z okazji nadejścia wiosny, podczas którego Wandale mogą popisać się swoją siłą, sprytem czy szybkością. * Dzień Lokiego - dla wikingów święto żartów, kawałów i bezkarnego płatania figli - jest to sposób oddawania czci temu bóstwu, szerzej ukazany w odcinku ''Szok i zgroza. * Dzień Biadolenia - niezbyt dobrze poznana tradycja, prawdopodobnie mająca na celu umożliwienie Wandalom nieograniczone ponarzekanie tego dnia. * Wyścigi smoków - rozrywka wikingów, wymyślona niedługo po udomowieniu smoków, polegająca na ściganiu się jeźdźców na grzbietach swoich smoków i na łapaniu owiec za punkty. * Malowanie portretów - w serialu pokazana została tradycja malowania portretów wodzów oraz ich synów. Kolekcja namalowanych na tarczach wizerunków wisi wewnątrz Twierdzy. Wodzowie *Czkawka (obecny) *Stoick Ważki (nie żyje) *Ojciec Stoicka (nie żyje) *Bernardyn II (nie żyje) *Bernardyn I (nie żyje) Ciekawostki * W odcinku Harmonia nieidealna Czkawka twierdzi, że Wandale nie mają herbu, choć w odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz mówi o "krzyżu Berk" (symbolu ze Smoczego Podręcznika) - a jak wiadomo, jedynymi mieszkańcami Berk są Wandale. * W odcinku Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) przetłumaczono nazwę plemienia dosłownie, jako "Chuligani". en::Hairy Hooligans es::Gamberros Peludos ru::Племена Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Klany Kategoria:Klany z serialu Kategoria:Klany z filmów